Naruto Love Stroy
by DarkSN
Summary: Kumpulan Cerita FemNaru


Hai lama saya tidak unpdate fic dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk dan banyak pikiran, dan karena saya sudah janji untuk membuat fic baru dan inilah ficnya maaf kalau jelek karena saya meksa untuk membuatnya sebagai permintaan maaf saya di karenakan saya lama updetnya, dan yah selamat membaca

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Sirzech X Naruto

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoi It

Jinchuriki No Kyuubi And Satan Lucifer

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah selesai tetapi perang tersebut harus di bayar dengan bayaran yang setimpal yaitu gugurnya pahlawan perang tersebut Uzumaki Naruto seorang Kunoichi penuh kejutan gugur karena terkena ledakan yang dibuat Kaguya sebagai serangan terakhir sebelum dirinya tersegel.

Saat ini seluruh pasukan perang sedang berduka karena harus kehilangan pahlawan perang mereka, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah dingin harus bersedih atas kematian sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut 'Aku akan menjaga Elemental Nation dan menjadi Hokage untuk meneruskan impianmu mu Naruto' Batin Sasuke

Unknow Place

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui terlihat seorang gadis yang terbaring, taklama kemudian dia membuka mata dan berdiri

"Dimana ini? Apakah ini di Surga?" Tanya gadis tersebut bingung

"Uzumaki Naruto" Panggil seseorang, Naruto menoleh kebelakang mencari orang tersebut

"Ya, Anda siapa dan mengapa anda mengenal saya?" Tanya Naruto pada orang itu

"Aku adalah Kami-Sama dan Aku akan memberikan kesempatan ke dua kepadamu Naruto karena telah membuat perdamaian di Elemental Nation dengan menghidupkanmu kembali tetapi di dimensi yang lain serta kamu juga harus membantu untuk menghentikan perang di sana" Ucap Kami-Sama

"Memang ada berapa dimensi di dunia ini Kami-Sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Didunia ini terdapat banyak dimensi salah satunya Elemental Nation dan untuk menghentikan perang di sana aku akan memberikan beberapa kekuata kepadamu mu serta merubahmu menjdi iblis" Ucap Kami-Sama

"APA IBLIS?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan

"Tenanglah Naruto tidak perlu takut begitu, dengan mengubahmu menjadi iblis maka kamu akan memiliki kebahagiaan, dan tutuplah matamu Naruto aku akan menyalurkan kekuatan serta ingatan bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan itu" Ucap Kami-Sama. Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan Kami-Sama menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto kemudian keluarlah cahaya dari tangan Kami-Sama dan cahaya tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto

"Bukalah Matamu Naruto dan bersiaplah karena aku akan mengirimmu ke dimensi tersebut" Ucap Kami-Sama kemudian menciptakan lubang dimensi

"Ha'I" Balas Naruto kemudian dia masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut

'Aku percaya kamu dapat menghentikan perang tersebut Naruto' Batin Kami-Sama kemudian melebur menjadi cahaya

Another Place

Di Underworld terdapat portal dimensi dan dari portal tersebut keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dalam keadaan terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri

Di sekitar tempat tersebut terlihat dua iblis dari keluarga Gremory satu remaja dan satunya paruh baya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar daerah kekuasaan keluarga merekan dan melihat portal dimensi tersebut

"Lihat Tou-Sama di sana ada seperti portal dimensi" ucap seorang remaja tersebut

"Benar Sirzech, lebih baik kita lihat" ucap pria paruh baya tersebut kepada remaja di sampingnya yang di ketahui bernama Sirzech. Karena penasara keduanya menuju tempat gasis tadi, sesampainya di sana mereka melihat seorang gadis dalam keadaan terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri

"Sebaiknya kita tolong dia Tou-Sama" ucap Sirzech

"Baiklah, kamu bawa dia ke mansion" jawab pria paruh baya tadi, kemudian mereka membawa gadis tersebut ke mansion mereka

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ugh di mana ini?" ucap gadis tadi yang sudah bangun dan dia kaget karena dia merasa asing dengan tempat yang dia lihat tersebut

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua Sirzech dan pria paruhbaya yang menolong gadis tersebut

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sirzech

"Jadi siapa nama mu nak dan kenapa kau bias berada di di dunia bawah?" Tanya pria paruh baya tadi

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tuan…" jawab Naruto yang bingung harus memanggil pria paruh baya di depannya siapa

"Lucius namaku Lucius Gremory dan ini anakku Sirzech Gremory" bals pria paruh baya yang bernama Lucius dan mengenalkan anaknya yang bernama Sirzech

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua Naruto-san"

"Maaf Lucius-san aku tidak ingat mengapa aku bias berada di sini"

"Apakah kamu mau tinggal di sini Naruto-san?" Tanya Lucius

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak merepotkan?" balas Naruto

"Tidak jika kamu ada di sini kamu bias menamani istriku"

"Hai Arigatou" balas Naruto

Hari-hari berjalan sangat cepat di kediaman Gremory terlihat sangat ramai akibat adanya Naruto di kediaman tersebut, hubungan Naruto dan Lady Gremory sangat dekat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan hubungan Naruto dengan Sirzech juga sangat dekat dan keduanya saling mencintai serta keduanya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih . Saat ini Naruto dan Sirzech sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kediaman Gremory, terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk lengan Sirzech dengan manja

"Ne Sirzech-Kun aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali" ucap Naruto

"Ya aku juga bahagia semenjak adanya kami di kediaman Gremory suasana jadi tambah ramai" balas Sirzech kemudian melanjutkan

"Bagaimana kalo kita duduk di bangku itu Naru"

"Baiklah" balas Naruto, kemudian mereka duduk di bangku tersebut dan memulai berbicara kembali dengan mesranya sesekali Sirzech mencium bibir Naruto dan di balas senyuman olehnya

"Sepertinya mereka tampak bahagia ne Tsuma" ucap Lucius di dalam mansion Gremory sambil melihat mereka

"Benar Anata kelihatannya mereka serasi" balas Lady Gremory aka Venelana Gremory

Skip Time

Bertahun tahun mereka lalui bersama dan kemudian di kediaman Gremory hadir anggota baru yaitu Rias yang merupakan adik kandung Sirzech dan mereka sangat bahagia karena adanya anggota baru di antara mereka tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka harus menghadapi masa-masa dimana mereka harus melalui Great War serta perang saudara antara Satan Faction melawan Anti-Satan Faction, namun mereka dapat melewatinya dengan mudah karena kerjasama antara Naruto dan Sirzech sangat mengerikan, jika ada musuh yang melawan mereka, musuh tersebut harus berpikir dua kali kerena yang mereka hadapi seperti dua monster yang berdarah dingin. Berkat berhasil menang melawan Satan Faction kini lima iblis tersebut mendapat gelar Iblis Class Infinity dan nama mereka kini tertulis di tugu serta empat dari mereka dapat menjadi Yondai Mou yang baru yaitu Sirzech Gremory sebagai Mou Lucifer, Serafall Sitri menjadi Mou Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Mou Beelzebub, serta Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Mou Asmedeus. Sebenarnya Naruto yang akan menjadi Mou Leviathan, tapi Naruto menolaknya karena jabatan Mou Leviathan seharusnya di berikan kepada Serafall dan para tetua bangsa iblis tidak bisa menolaknya dan keluarga Gremory juga menambah satu anggota lagi yaitu Grayfia Lucifuge pelayan iblis Mou lama yang membelot serta di selamatkan oleh Naruto saat ada malaikat jatuh yang membunuhnya.

Setelah pelantikan menjadi Mou Sirzech berencana untuk melamar Naruto, saat ini Sirzech sedang menuju taman di Mansion Gremory bersama Naruto

"Ne Sirzech-Kun kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena Sirzech tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke taman di kediaman Gremory

"Aku memiliki Kejutan untukmu jadi ikuti saja ya" balas Sirzech dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman

"Naru setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama aku merasa sangat bahagia" ucap Sirzech memulai pembicaraan

"Aku juga sangat bahagia Sirzech-Kun" balas Naruto

"Ada yang inginku katakana kepadamu Naru-Chan" ucap Sirzech

"Apa Sir-Kun?" tanya Naruto, kemudian Sirzech membawa Naruto berdiri dan dia jungkok dengan memegang tangan kanan Naruto

"Maukah Kau menikah denganku Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sirzech, dia memang sangat menanti dirinya dilamar oleh Sirzech. Kemudian keluarlah tetesan air mata dari kantung mata Naruto, yang bukan merupakan air mata kesedihan tapi kebahagiaan

Greeepppp

"Aku Mau Sirzech-Kun, aku mau" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memeluk Sirzech dengan erat

"Arigatou, Naru-chan. Aishiteru" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat

"Ashiteru mo, Sir-Kun" Ucap Naruto, dan kemudian

Cup

Naruto dan Sirzech pun berciuman, dan ciuman penuh cinta itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sirzech melepaskan ciumannya pun melihat Naruto, kemudian berkata

"Baiklah Naru mari kita jalan jalan dulu kemudian kita akan menemui Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama"

"Hai" balas Naruto kemudian mereka jalan jalan dengan Naruto memeluk lengan Sirzech.

Malam Harinya

Terlihat Sirzech, Naruto, Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory sedang berbicara di sebuah ruangan yang biasa di tempati Lord Gremory, dan mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang disediakan di sana

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan kepada kami berdua Sirzech?" Tanya Lucius

"Begini Tou-Sama, Kaa-Sama aku meminta restu kalian" jawab Sirzech

"Sirzech-Kun apa kau…." Ucap Venelana

"Ya Okaa-Sama aku meminta restu kepada kalian untuk menikah dengan Naru-Chan, aku sudah melamarnya dan Naru menerimanya sekarang tinggal meminta restu dari Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama, apakah Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama merestui pernikahan kami?" jelas Sirzech

"Tentu saja kami merestui pernikahan kalian" Ucap Venelana cepat kemudian dia memeluk keduanya sambil menangis dan berkata

"Kami sangat bahagia mendengar kamu akan menikahi Naruto, dan berbahagilah kamu dengan Naruto karena kalian berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu"

"Arigatou Kaa-Sama" balas Sirzech sambil menagis karena orang tuanya telah merestui dirinya untuk menikahi orang yang di cintainya

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan tersebut?" Tanya Lucius

"Satu minggu lagi Tou-Sama" balas Sirzech

"Cepat sekali Sirzech-Kun" ucap Venelana

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi setelah ini aku mungkin akan sibuk karena jabatan Mou yang aku pengang" balas Sirzech

"Apakah ada yang harus kami bantu?" Tanya Lucius

"Kami telah membeli baju pengantinnya, menyiapkan tempat dan membuat undangannya jadi Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama hanya perlu mendampingi kami saja"

"Baiklah kalau sudah di persiapkan semuanya" balas Lucius

Skip Time

Salama satu minggu ini Sirzech dan Naruto hanya menunggu hari dimana mereka akan di persatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan selama itu mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman Mansion Gremory

Di tempat pernikahan

Di sebuah gedung di Underword terlihat banya iblis berdatangan karena akan ada pernikahan yang sangat pengting yaitu pernikaha Mou Lucifer

Di ruangan Rias pengantin

Di rungan rias terlihat Naruto sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin

'Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat dan aku sekarang akan menikah, apakah ini mimpi?, jika ini mimpi tolang jangan bangunkan aku dan jika ini bukan mimpi tolong hilangkan pertanyaan ini jika ini mimpi' batin Naruto

Cklek

"Naru-Chan apakah kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Venelana  
"Iya Okaa-Sama aku telah siap" jawab Naruto

"Wah Nee-Chan kamu terlihat sangat cantik" puji Rias

"Kamu juga sangat canti Rias-Chan" balas Naruto

"Baiklah ayo cepat Naru-Chan" ucap Venelana langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto

"H-Hai" balas Naruto

Di Altar Pernikahan terlihat Sirzech dengan menggunakan Jas dan baju kebesaran Mou Lucifer sadang menunggu pengantin wanita dan tak lama kemudian terlihat di pintu Naruto masuk di temani Venelana dan Rias sedang berjalan kea rah Altar pernikahan dengan anggunnya, setelah sampai di Altar Naruto berhadapan dengan Sirzech dan pernikahan tersebut dimulai dengan mengucapkan janji suci dan setelah itu memasang cincin di tangan pasangan masing-masing dan mencium pasangan

"Naru aku mencintaimu" ucap Sirzech sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sirzech-Kun" balas Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya juga

Cup

Bibir keduanya menyatu dan diikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh undangan setelah itu banyak yang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka dan sekarang gilirang Lucius dan Venelana

"Selamat ya kalian" ucap Lucius kemudian memeluk mereka berdua

"Okaa-Sama sangat bahagia sekali dan Okaa-Sama memiliki permintaan untuk kalian" ucap Venelana

"Apa itu Kaa-Sama" balas keduanya

"Okaa-Sama ingin secepatnya menimang cucu dari kalian" ucap Venelana

"Baiklah akan kami usahakan secepatnya" balas Sirzech sedangkan Naruto ajahnya sudah pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat meriah dan lama.

Skip Malam Hari

Setelah melewati pesta pernikahan, Naruto dan Sirzech saat ini sedang berada di kamar pengantin mereka, saat ini Sirzech dan Naruto sedang duduk di kasur mereka

"Akhirnya selesai juga acaranya ya Tsuma" Ucap Sirzech

"Ya Anata dan aku merasa lelah" balas Naruto kemudian melanjutkan

"Anata, apakan kamu masih ingat permintaan Okaa-Sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, apakah kamu mau melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sirzech

"Ya boleh di coba" balsa Naruto, setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu Sirzech langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menindihnya dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu dan di balas oleh Naruto tak kalah bernafsu dan membuat mereka saling bertukar saliva. Setelah beberapa lama, Sirzech pun melepaskan ciumannya kepada Naruto dan langsung mengesap leher jenjang Naruto sambil membuka satu persatu kancing gaun Naruto dan menurunkan gaunnya kebawah dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang hanya tinggal memakai bra dan celana dalam saja

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Anata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sensual

"Tentu saja, Tsuma" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melepaskan pengait bra Naruto dan memperlihatkan oppainya yang berukuran besar pada mata abu-abu milik Sirzech kemudian dia langsung menghisap payudara Naruto dengan ganas dan membuat Naruto mendesah

"Ahhh~ Anata, hisap terus ahhh"

Sirzech tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja begitu saja, dia langsung menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk meremas oppai Naruto yang lain dan membuat gairahnya memuncak "Sirzechhss~"

Sirzech pun melepaskan hisapannya di oppai Naruto dan berkata "Dadamu besar ya tsuma"

"Iyaa, ahhh" Desah Naruto yang oppainya masih diremas oleh Sirzech dan dia pun melanjutkan "Dan kau menghisapnya sama bayi yang kelaparan, ahhh"

Sirzech pun terus melakukan itu dan menghisap dua buah oppai Naruto, setelah itu dia melepaskan hisapannya dan memelorotkan celana dalam Naruto dan menampakkan vaginanya yang tampak bersih dan tanpa bulu sekalipun

'Tsuma sangat menjaga kebersihan vaginanya ya, hmm' Batin Sirzech, kemudian dia menjilati seluruh pelosok vagina Naruto

"Ahhh~ Anataaa!" Desah Naruto yang mendesah saat dia merasakan tubuhnya sudah bereaksi dengan liar karena tindakan Sirzech yang menjilati vaginanya dengan lihai

Setelah beberapa lama Sirzech menjilati vagina Naruto dengan liar… Naruto yang merasakan sudah akan keluar pun berkata "Aku keluar Anata, ahhh"

Crooot

Crooot

Crooot

"Kau keluar banyak sekali Tsuma" Ucap Sirzech yang sudah menelan semua air mani yang dikeluarkan istrinya itu

"Sekarang giliranku Anata" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka seluruh pakaian Sirzech dan sekarng mereka sama-sama telanjang, Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung mengulum penis Sirzech dan membuat Sirzech berkata "Ugh, ahh… Kau sangat hebat ya, Naru-chan"

Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Sirzech, karena dia masih sibuk mengulum penis Sirzech dan membuat wajah Sirzech memerah karena sensasi uluman dari istrinya. Sirzech yang menyadari bahwa dia akan keluar pun berkata "Tsumaaa, aku keluar…"

Crooottt

Crooottt

Crooottt

"Hmm, nikmat sekali" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menelan semua sperma Sirzech dan membersihkan sisa sperma yang ada di penis Sirzech. Naruto pun melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, anata?"

"Tentu saja, tsuma" Balas Sirzech yang sudah memasukkan penisnya yang masih berukuran besar ke dalam vagina Naruto

"Pelan-pelan Anata aku masih perawan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sirzech, dan Sirzech pun memasukkan penisnya dengan pelahan dan Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk menehan rasa sakitnya

"Tahan ya Tsuma" ucap Sirzech kemudian mendorong penisnta dengan sekali hentakan

Bleeeessshhhh

"Hemmm" Naruto akan menjerit tetapi mulutnya sudah di cium oleh Sirzech untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, beberapa menit kemudian Naruto berkata

"Anata kamu boleh menggerakkanya"

Perlahan-lahan, Sirzech memaju mundurkan pantatnya untuk melakukan penetrasi.

"Ahhh~ Anatahhhh~Lebih cepaaatth~Ahhh~" desah Naruto keenakan saat penis Sirzech menyodok-nyodok vaginanya.

"Ahh~ Ahhh~ Tsuma, vaginamu sempit " erang Naruto sambil mempercepat penestrasinya.

Sirzech memaju mundurkan penisnya semakin cepat di dalam vagina Naruto. Sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya, Sirzech juga memberikan rangsangan lainnya dengan mencium seluruh tubuh Naruto dan meremas kedua payudara Naruto. Naruto tak kuasa menahan rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sirzech. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat tak karuan bak seekor ikan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam air. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto merasakan bahwa dirinya akan ber-orgasme lagi.

"Ahhh~Ahhh~Ahhh~Aku keluuuuaaarrh~" desah Naruto. Cairan orgasme Naruto menyembur keluar dari vaginyanya membasahi penis Sirzech. Sirzech berhenti mempenestrasi vagina Naruto sejenak untuk merasakan kehangatan cairan orgasme Naruto.

"Ahhh~Betapa hangatnya cairan cintamu, Tsuma" ucap Sirzech yang tengah merasakan kehangatan cairan orgasme Naruto.

Sirzech kembali mempenestrasi vagina Naruto setelah berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Naruto pun kembali mendesah saat penis Sirzech kembali menyodok-nyodok vaginanya.

"Ahhh~Ahhh~Anatahhh~Sssshhh~" desah Naruto sambil menikmati kembali sodokan-sodokan penis Sirzech.

Setelah mempenestrasi vagina Naruto selama kurang lebih 12 menit, Sirzech merasakan penisnya akan berejakulasi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang kembali merasakan vaginanya akan berejakulasi untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. Naruto pun segera memeluk leher Sirzech dengan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke punggung Sirzech.

"Ahhh~Ahhh~Tsumahhh~Akuu mau keluuuaaarrh~" erang Sirzech sambil mempercepat penestrasinya.

"Ahh~Ahh~Keluarkan di dalam, Anatahhh~Aku jugah akan keluarhhh" erang Naruto.

"AKU KELUUUAAARR, TSUMAAA !"

"AKU JUGA KELUUUAAARR, ANATAAA !"

Sirzech dan Naruto berejakulasi secara bersamaan. Naruto dapat merasakan sperma Sirzech memenuhi seluruh rahimnya. Setelah berejakulasi bersama, Sirzech mencabut penisnya dari vagina Naruto dan berbaring di samping tubuhnya, kemudian menarik selimau sematas dada

"Aku mencintaimu Tsuma" Ucap Sirzech kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dari balakang

"Aku juga mencintaimu Anata" balas Naruto sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman di pelukan hangat suaminya dam mereka akhirnya tertidur

Skipp time

.

.

.

.

7 Tahun kemudian Naruto telah melahirkan 2 anak kembar yang berselisih 5 menit yaitu Sang kakak Menma dan Sang adik Millicas

Di Mansion Gremory saat Naruto dan Sirzech berada di ruangan tempat Sirzech bekerja

"Anata apakah pesta dan kejutannya sudah di persiapkan untuk ulang tahun ke-7 Menma-Kun dan Millicas-Kun?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah tenang saja Tsuma" jawab Sirzech kepada istrinya kemudian melanjutkan

"Karena pestanya nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu?" ucap Sirzech

"Bersenang-senang bagaimana Anata?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Bersenang-senang seperti ini" jawab Sirzech kemudian dia langsung menarik sang istri untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mencium bibir mungil istrinya

"Hmmmm" desah Naruto tertahan oleh mulut Sirzech setelah itu ciuman Sirzech turun ke leher Naruto dan membuat banyak Kiss mark di sana

"Ashh~ Anatahhhh" desah Naruto karena mendengar desahan Naruto Sirzech pun semakin semangat menjamah tubuh istrinya, kemudian Sirzech membuka seluruh pakaian istrinya dan terlihat sekarang di tubuh Naruto hanya menyisahkan Bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam, kemudian Sirzech membuka Bra dan celana dalam Naruto setelah itu langsung melahap salah satu payudara Naruto dan di remasnya payudara yang lainnya dengan tangannya

"Anatahhh~Kimochihh" desah Naruto semakin keras, karena tidak mau berlama lama Sirzech langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan sekarang keduanya sama-sama telanjang

"Anata sebelum ke menu utama aku akan membuatmu meresa nyaman dulu" ucap Naruto kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapan penis Sirzech yang sudah tegang dan terdapat cairan perecum di ujungnya, Naruto langsung menghisap penis tersebut dambil mengocoknya

"Ahhh~Tsumahh kamuh Hebathh" desh Sirzech taklama kemudian Sirzech merasa ingin keluar

"Tsumahh~aku Keluarrrrr"

CROTTT

CROTTT

Huh~ Sirzech meghela nafas saat sudah mengeluarkan cairannya

Glek

Glek

Terdengar suara tegukan dari Naruto, terlihat Naruto menelan semua sperma Sirzech

"Sekarang giliranku Tsuma" ucap Sirzech, kemudian dia langsung menerkam Naruto dan menjilati vaginanya

Slap

Slap

"Anatahhh~Shhhhh" desah Naruto tak lama kemudian NAruto mengeluarkan Cairannya

"Anatahhh Aku keluarrrr"

Slurpp

"Nikmat Tsuma" ucap Sirzech sambil meneguk cairan Naruto

"Sekarang menu utama Anata" ucap Naruto kemudian dia menuntun sirzech untuk duduk di kursinya dan dia duduk di pangkuan Sirzech dan memasukkan penis Sirzech yang tegang ke dalam vaginanya

Clebb

Ahhh

Naruto menaik turunkan pinggulnya di pengkuan Sirzech sedangkan Sirzech memegang pinggul Naruto

"Ahhh~Anatahhh~Kimochihh Shhh" desah Naruto

"Tsumahh kamu Masih sempit seperti dulu Shhh" desah Sirzech, kemudian dia mencium bibir Naruto dan meremas payudaranya sementara Naruto mendesah cukup keras karena mendapat banyak kenikmatan dari apa yang di buat Sirzech

"Ahhh~Shhhh" setelah 20 menit dalam posisi tersebut keduanya merasa ingin keluar

"Tsumahh Aku ingn keluar" ucap Sirzech

"Akuhh juga Anatahh kita kemuarkan bersamahh Shhh" balas Naruto mempercepat gerakan naik turunya sedangkan Sirzech membantunya dengan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah

"AKU KELUARRR"

"AKU JUGAA" teriak keduanya

Crott

Crott

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bangun kemudian membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing

Skip malam harinya

Terlihat Naruto sedang menuju tempat pesta ulang tahun bersama kedua anaknya yang mata keduanya ditutupi kain

"Okaa-Sama apakah tempatnya masih jauh?" Tanya Millicas

"Ya apakah masih jauh Okaa-Sama?" Tanya Menma

"Tidak sudah dekat kok Menma-Kun, Millicas-Kun" jawab Naruto, kemudian membuka pintu yang menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun Menma dan Millicas, terlihat seluruh ruangan tersebut gelap

"Bukalah penutu mata kalian" ucap Naruto serta memberi kode kepada Rias yang berada di dekat saklar lampu untuk mengidupkan lampunya, serta Menma dan Millicas membuka penutup mata mereka, setelah membukanya

"SURPRISE" teriak semua yang berada di ruangat tersebut

"Wahhh" keduanya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya

"Selamat ualang tahun Menma , Millicas" ucap semuanya

"Arigatou semuanya atas kejutannya" ucap keduanya

"Jagan berterima kasih kepada kami berterima kasihlan kepada Otou-Sama dan Okaa-Sama kalian" ucap Lucius, kemudian keduanya langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan berada di dekat keduanya

"Arigatou Tou-Sama, Kaa-Sama" ucap keduanya

"Sama-sama Menma/-Kun,Millicas/-Kun" balas Sirzech dan Naruto, kemudian mereka semua berpesta

End

Omake

1 bulan kemudian

Dikediaman Gremory lebih tepatnya di kamar Naruto dan Sirzech terlihat Naruto tidur di atas tubuh Sirzech tak lama kemudian Naruto bangun dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut dan tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang telanjang akibat permainannya dan suaminya tadi malam, saat sampai di kamar mandi Naruto langsung menuju ke wastafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di sana, sementara Sirzech yang tidak merasakan Naruto yang tertidur di atasnya terbangun dan dia mendengar suara orang muntah di kamar mandi, karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto Sirzech pun pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil boxernya yang tegeletak di lantai dan memakainya, setelah sampai di kamar mandi dia melihat Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel, kemudian dia mendekati sang istri dan memijat tenguknya

"Kamu kenapa Tsuma?" Tanya Sirzech

"Aku tidak apa-apa Anata dan sepertinya akan ada penghuni baru di Mansion ini Anata" jawab Naruto

"Maksudmu, kamu hamil begitu?" Tanya Sirzech lagi

"Ya Anata aku hamil anakmu" jawab Naruto

Sirzech pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang tapi dia begitu senang sekali saat ini.

"Terima kasih Naru-Chan" kata Sirzech sambil menitikan air mata, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut atas apa yang diucapkan suaminya itu "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istrimu Anata" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pipi suaminya itu.

Berita kehamilan Naruto tersebar dengan cepat, ada yang mengirim hadiah kepada Naruto dan ucapan selamat kepadanya secara langsung dan keluarga Gremory sangat senang terutama Venelana yang ingin menimang cucu lagim, serta kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berakhir.

Owari

Hah akhirnya selesai juga maaf ya kalau jelek kerena saya maksa ingin cepat di update, jadi jika ingin memberi masukan silahkan nge-Review,

dan untuk balasan review di fic Naruto Slayer

hhh : mendingan lu berenti bikin fanfic aje thor kalo kaya gini

Gua gak seperti lu yang sukanya komen terus tapi tidak mau berkarya mendingan lu berhenti deh komen-komen yang gak jelas

adi raikage : Ya ya ya kau dan bualan mu, ,klau mamank punyak otak pas2an ngaku aja jgan pke alsan sbuk anak anjing

Ya ya dan mulutmu yang gak bisa ngehargai karya orang mending lu tobat deh daripada lu yang kena sialnya

Ridwan x : Iya gx ngapa bang ane doain biar fanfic nya jadi dan banyak yg nge Review

Amin Thanks ya

NamikazeLee : Lanjut thor.. tp ada beberapa hal yang engga enak aja ane ingatkan  
1\. Model teksnya usahakan Align Left jangan Align Center. kurang enak dibaca.  
2\. Bedakan Katana dengan Samurai  
Katana Pedang Panjang  
Samurai Orang/Prajurit Yang memegang Katana.

itu aja sih saran dari saya.. daripada kurang sedap dibaca kan. hehehe Tapi Nice Work loh.. lanjut ya jangan discon

Salam dari Andrew's Secretary and Mr. Winfield's Secretary #KebawaBawaUN

makasih ya buat masukannya nanti akan saya coba untuk merubahnya

Shi no tenshi : Mau tanya. Doujutsu clan slayer apa terinspirasi dari ff The God Of Shinobi?

Ya saya awal membuat fic ini karena saya terinspirasi dari fic The God Of Shinobi milik

Satsuki momoi : Jangan dengerin flamer's senpai abaikan aja, semangat,and tolong dilanjut

yah terima kasih untuk memberikan saya semakat untuk berkarya

Levy Asmodeus : wao makin keren nih ceritanya,tapi kalau saran saya nih author-san sebaiknya anda memasukkan chara dxd lebih banyak disini agar lebih menarik,contoh alurnya nanti naruto,grayfia,dan sasuke melakukan pengembaraan keluar desa lalu membuat sebuah kelompok dan disitu anda dapat memasukkan beberapa chara dxd dan anda bisa memasukkan masa lalu yang berbeda dari dxd pada chara tersebut,hmm itu saja sih saran dari saya dan oh iya satu lagi jangan hiraukan orang yang mencemooh anda,apa lagi itu lewat guest,anggap mereka sebagai angin yang berhembus itu saja dari saya salam mainstream, mainstream itu tidak semuanya buruk dan saya suka mainstream hehehe  
Jaa nee~

Thanks ya dan akan saya usahakan setelah saya menemukan scane yang menarik

Itulah balasan semua review dari fic Naruto Slayer dan maaf ya saya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk di dengar, dan saya berenvana membuat satu fic lagi yang semua isinya tentang balasan semua review jadi semua review yang kalian kirimkan akan aya balas di fic yang akan saya beri nama Q&A.

Next Chapter tinggal pilih :

Madara

Minato

Neji

selahkan di pilih, dan yah sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Ja Ne


End file.
